Warhammer 40k Wiki
Welcome to the Warhammer 40,000 Wiki The wiki about Warhammer 40,000 that . since refounding in May 2010. Slider Updated Imperium.jpg|The Imperium of Man|link=Imperium of Man|linktext=The Emperor Protects... Blood Angels Cover.jpg|Space Marines|link=Space Marines|linktext=They Shall Know No Fear... Slider Necron 40K Races.jpg|Xenos|link=Category:Races|linktext=Suffer Not the Alien to Live! Slider Warhammer 40K Gamesworkshop.jpg|Games Workshop|link=Games Workshop|linktext=The Creators! IN THE GRIM DARKNESS OF THE FAR FUTURE THERE IS ONLY WAR "It is the 41st Millennium. For more than a hundred centuries the Emperor of Mankind has sat immobile on the Golden Throne of Earth. He is the master of mankind by the will of the gods and master of a million worlds by the might of his inexhaustible armies. He is a rotting carcass writhing invisibly with power from the Dark Age of Technology. He is the Carrion Lord of the vast Imperium of Man for whom a thousand souls are sacrificed every day so that he may never truly die.Yet even in his deathless state, the Emperor continues his eternal vigilance. Mighty battlefleets cross the daemon-infested miasma of the Warp, the only route between distant stars, their way lit by the Astronomican, the psychic manifestation of the Emperor's will. Vast armies give battle in His name on uncounted worlds. Greatest amongst his soldiers are the Adeptus Astartes, the Space Marines, bio-engineered super-warriors. Their comrades in arms are legion: the Imperial Guard and countless planetary defence forces, the ever-vigilant Inquisition and the tech-priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus to name only a few. But for all their multitudes, they are barely enough to hold off the ever-present threat to humanity from aliens, heretics, mutants -- and far, far worse. To be a man in such times is to be one amongst untold billions. It is to live in the cruelest and most bloody regime imaginable. These are the tales of those times. Forget the power of technology and science, for so much has been forgotten, never to be relearned. Forget the promise of progress and understanding, for in the grim dark future there is only war. There is no peace amongst the stars, only an eternity of carnage and slaughter, and the laughter of thirsting gods." ' Chaos' * Immaterium * Chaos Gods * Khorne * Nurgle * Slaanesh * Tzeentch * Malal/Malice * Forces of Chaos * Chaos Space Marines * Daemons * Chaos Cults * Renegade Space Marines * Horus * Abaddon the Despoiler * Champion of Chaos * Chaos Lord * Black Crusades * More... Xenos and Abhuman Races * Eldar * Dark Eldar * Necrons * Orks * Tau * Tyranids * Squats * Ogryn * Ratlings ' Imperium of Man' * Milky Way Galaxy * Planets of Warhammer 40,000 * Timeline of the Warhammer 40,000 Universe * Age of the Imperium * Chronology of Events * Order * The Emperor of Mankind * Mankind * Horus Heresy * Golden Throne * Imperial Cult * High Lords of Terra * Primarchs * Imperial Guard * Imperial Navy * Inquisition * Adepta Sororitas * Adeptus Mechanicus * Adeptus Ministorum * Rogue Traders * More... ' Space Marines' * List of Space Marine Chapters * Founding * First Founding * Second Founding * Blood Angels * Dark Angels * Imperial Fists * Iron Hands * Raven Guard * Salamanders * Space Wolves * Ultramarines * White Scars * Blood Ravens * More... Warhammer 40,000 is a science fantasy tabletop war game set in approximately the year 40,000 AD, created by the British hobby company Games Workshop and first published in 1987. Games Workshop also created Warhammer Fantasy Battles, a table-top war game whose fictional dark fantasy universe, first published in 1983, was the basis for Warhammer 40,000 and whose miniatures gaming system was the foundation for The Lord of the Rings Strategy Battle Game. The game is a hobby enjoyed by thousands of people across the world and includes modelling and painting a full army of miniatures who represent the various forces of Order and Chaos in the dark, dystopian future of the 41st Millennium. The Warhammer 40k Wiki is a collaborative project to create the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference for all official, canon-only information related to Warhammer 40,000. The database is organized in a Wiki structure, which allows an incredible level of interconnectedness and expansion. We started in July 2005, were refounded in May 2010 after a long period of drift by Lead Administrator Montonius and the database currently includes articles. If you're new to the Warhammer 40k Wiki, please join us! Visit the Help page and experiment with the Sandbox to learn how you can contribute to any article right now! However, if you are going to contribute, we ask that you do not create an article unless you intend to complete it and that you possess enough knowledge of the topic and English language skill to write an enjoyable, intelligible piece on your subject of interest. All articles contributed to the Warhammer 40k Wiki will be edited by an administrator for grammar, content and adherence to the Warhammer 40k Wiki's stylistic guidelines. Continue reading... News plain date News *[[Warhammer 40k:About|'About the Warhammer 40,000 Wiki']] *[[Warhammer 40k:Project Purpose|'Project Purpose']] *[[Warhammer 40k:Creating content|'Creating Content']] *[[Warhammer 40k:Canon|'Canon Material']] *[[Warhammer 40k:Articles for Deletion|'Articles for Deletion']] *[[Warhammer 40k:Content|'Allowable Content']] *[[Warhammer 40k:Manual of Style|'Manual of Style']] *[[Warhammer 40k:Administrators|'Administrators and Moderators']] *[[Warhammer 40k:If You Are New to Warhammer 40,000|'If You Are New to the Warhammer 40,000 Wiki']] http://feeds.feedburner.com/Warhammer40K-GoogleNews|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=8 Tyranids of Hive Fleet Behemoth.jpg|The Tyranids of Hive Fleet Behemoth overwhelm an Imperial force|link=Hive Fleet Behemoth Lictor Ambush.jpg|A Tyranid Lictor attacks a group of the Imperial Guard's Catachan Jungle Fighters|link=Lictor Halbrecht Assault Squad.jpg|The Halbrecht Assault Squad of the Imperial Fists faces off against the Traitor Legions of Chaos|link=Imperial Fists Istvaan V Massacre.jpg|The Drop Site Massacre of Istvaan V during the Horus Heresy|link=Drop Site Massacre Sigismund - Emperor's Champion.jpg|Sigismund, first High Marshal of the Black Templars Space Marine Chapter|link=Black Templars Inquisitor Jaq Draco2.jpg|Inquisitor Jaq Draco is determined to preserve the Imperium of Man|link=Inquisition BattleRynnsWorld.jpg|Battle of Rynn's World|link=Rynn's World Forces of Chaos.jpg|The Forces of Chaos - Heretic, Chaos Space Marine and Tech-priest of the Dark Mechanicus|link=Forces of Chaos Wh sistersbattle.jpg|The Sisters of Battle combat the Traitor Legions of Chaos Space Marines|link=Adepta Sororitas 300px This web site is completely unofficial and in no way endorsed by Games Workshop Limited or Fantasy Flight Games. 40k, Adeptus Astartes, Battlefleet Gothic, Black Flame, Black Library, the Black Library logo, BL Publishing, Blood Angels, Bloodquest, Blood Bowl, the Blood Bowl logo, The Blood Bowl Spike Device, Cadian, Catachan, Chaos, the Chaos device, the Chaos logo, Citadel, Citadel Device, Cityfight, City of the Damned, Codex, Daemonhunters, Dark Angels, Darkblade, Dark Eldar, Dark Future, Dawn of War, the Double-Headed/Imperial Eagle device, 'Eavy Metal, Eldar, Eldar symbol devices, Epic, Eye of Terror, Fanatic, the Fanatic logo, the Fanatic II logo, Fire Warrior, the Fire Warrior logo, Forge World, Games Workshop, Games Workshop logo, Genestealer, Golden Demon, Gorkamorka, Great Unclean One, GW, GWI, the GWI logo, the Hammer of Sigmar logo, Horned Rat logo, Inferno, Inquisitor, the Inquisitor logo, the Inquisitor device, Inquisitor:Conspiracies, Keeper of Secrets, Khemri, Khorne, the Khorne logo, Kroot, Lord of Change, Marauder, Mordheim, the Mordheim logo, Necromunda, Necromunda stencil logo, Necromunda Plate logo, Necron, Nurgle, the Nurgle logo, Ork, Ork skull devices, Sisters of Battle, Skaven, the Skaven symbol devices, Slaanesh, the Slaanesh logo, Space Hulk, Space Marine, Space Marine chapters, Space Marine chapter logos, Talisman, Tau, the Tau caste designations, Tomb Kings, Trio of Warriors, Twin Tailed Comet Logo, Tyranid, Tyrannid, Tzeentch, the Tzeentch logo, Ultramarines, Warhammer, Warhammer Historical, Warhammer Online, Warhammer 40k Device, Warhammer World logo, Warmaster, White Dwarf, the White Dwarf logo, and all associated marks, names, races, race insignia, characters, vehicles, locations, units, illustrations and images from the Blood Bowl game, the Warhammer world, the Talisaman world, and the Warhammer 40,000 universe are either ®, TM and/or © Copyright Games Workshop Ltd 2000-2014, variably registered in the UK and other countries around the world. All images and instances on this website used without permission. No challenge to their status intended. All Rights Reserved to their respective owners. __NOEDITSECTION__ es:Portada Category:Browse